A Concerned Adult
by FictionLover84
Summary: What would happen if Harry had an adult he trusted and could rely on
1. Chapter 1

A Concerned Adult

Chapter 1

Flora Hawkins walked down Diagon Alley looking around at all the people passing through the alley, she had been doing this every day for the last week, ever since it was known that the Hogwarts acceptance letters had been sent out. You see, Flora hadn't been looking at everyone she had been looking for someone in particular, a boy, a boy who's eleventh birthday it was today, the thirty first of July 1991, Flora had not seen this boy since his first birthday, it was also the last day she had seen the sister of her heart and her husband, the boys parents, they had been killed only a few months later leaving the poor boy an orphan. Flora had tried to find him but those in authority had fobbed her off saying that he was safe and that it would be better for him if she left things alone, so for ten years Flora had studied and planned, now all that was needed was for her to meet the boy and see for herself what type of person young Harry was.

It was around mid morning as Flora was hoping that Harry would show within the week before her holidays were over, that a stir swept through the Alley, the whispers soon reached Flora, the words "Harry Potters here", Flora moved surely but without appearing to rush towards Gringotts the bank, as she stepped up the steps leading up to the bank Flora nodded briefly to the goblins manning the door acknowledging their presence but otherwise ignoring them, walking in she moved slower as her eyes took in the people lining up at the counters manned by goblins, non of them looked like Harry, or how she thought Harry would look, trying to decide what to do next, the voice of Rubeus Hagrid, or just Hagrid, rumbled over the crowd "Morning, we've come ter take some money outta Mr Harry Potter's safe."

Flora spun around to see the large figure of Hagrid, beside him was a poorly dressed young boy with messy black hair, Flora drifted over toward the counter as Hagrid searched his pockets for the requested key, as she moved she studied the young boy who seemed to be looking at everything as though he had never seen this scene before. The more Flora studied the young boy the angrier she got, it was clear to her that this was Harry Potter, it was also clear that he had no knowledge of wizarding society or that he had been cared for properly, as the two went toward the carts that led to the vaults, Flora turned around and walked out of the bank to the alley to find a place to observe from.

All day she observed them till late in the afternoon as they left Ollivanders she slipped unnoticed a piece of parchment with a small letter written on it, the parchment had been charmed to go unnoticed for a few hours hopefully Harry would trust the note and would reply using the owl she had seen Hagrid buy the boy. It was the best that she could do with Hagrid playing bodyguard to the boy, Hagrid was a good guy, but if she had gone over and talked to Harry, Hagrid would be sure to report it to Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts as well as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, all these titles made Dumbledore a very politically powerful wizard allowing him to get away with many acts against the law or creating laws to get what he wanted. All this meant that Flora had to work quickly and quietly keeping a low profile, this she felt would be a very difficult task.

Harry Potter stood in his new bedroom at the Dursley household, it had taken some time to walk from the train station carrying/dragging his new belongings, even though it was summertime and the sun set around quarter to nine it was quite dark by the time he had reached Private drive, for this fact Harry was very happy as it would not give the neighbors anything to complain about and this would keep his relatives a little bit happier, meaning less problems for him. As Harry turned to face his newly named owl, Hedwig, he heard and felt a piece of paper crinkle in his pocket, confused he pulled out an envelope with his name written on the outside turning it over in his hands he wondered when it was put in his pocket and why he hadn't noticed early, curiously he opened it, and read it out loud to Hedwig, not even thinking that there could have been anything wrong with the letter.

To Harry Potter,

My name is Flora Hawkins and I have been trying to find you for many years, the reason I have been looking for you is that your mother and I were very good friends, so good in fact that we became blood sisters, I had promised your mother that I would help look after you if anything happened to her and your father. I was not in the country at the time of their death as I was preparing a hideaway for them in Australia, upon my return to England I found you missing, your parents dead, your godfather in jail and godmother and her husband in the permanent spell damage ward at St Mungos ( a wizarding hospital), I soon realised that if I pushed to hard I may end up the same as either of your godparents or with no memory of you. With this in mind I have been making plans for the day when we could meet, I knew you would be going to Hogwarts this year and as such would have to pass through Diagon Alley at some point so I have waited in the Alley for the last week, hoping to meet you. I knew when I saw you with Hagrid that I could not stop and chat with you as I am sure he was told to keep people from bothering you too much, I also did not want to overwhelm you with too much information so upon seeing Hagrid giving you such a beautiful owl I decided to slip you a letter in the hope of either meeting or at least starting a correspondence with you. I am sure you have a lot of questions that I would be very happy to answer, all you have to do is write a letter, address it to,

Flora Hawkins

The Garden Coop

Tregaron

Wales

You do not need to give me a return address if you do not want to I will just ask your owl to wait for a reply.

Hoping to hear from you,

Flora Hawkins

"Well Hedwig what do you think I should do? Should I write to meet this person or just find out more about her first?" Harry spoke to his owl as he had no one else to advise him, not expecting any answer Hedwig replied with two soft hoots leaving Harry to reply with "so just find out more about her first?" Hedwig replied with a hoot who's tone suspiciously sounded like an "of course" Herry just smiled and thought it was great to have a friend even if that friend was a bird, he sat down at the rickety desk that occupied a small area of the small room, Harry deciding that he didn't want to waste his own parchment as he was not sure how much he would need at Hogwarts or if he could get any more while there, he flipped the letter over and started writing on the back.

To Flora

I have so many questions I am not sure where to start...

It was now the sixth of August and Harry and Flora had been corresponding everyday, Harry was reading his school books while waiting for Hedwigs return, in his last letter he had decided to give Flora his address and was hoping that she would write back that she wanted to meet him in person, he felt that it would be far easier to ask and answer questions in person than it was to write it all down, though the writing had helped his quillmanship especially after Flora had given him some tips, he also wanted someone to talk to other than his owl, as his so called family were ignoring him. Harry continued to read for another ten minutes when he became aware of a shadow at his open window, he looked up to see Hedwig entering the room with another unknown owl, quickly standing he moved away from his desk to give the owls room to land, both were soon settled on the desk holding out letters toward him with Hedwig ensuring that her letter was received first, Harry was quick to praise her for her quick delivery giving her several head scratches opening the letter that she carried almost saw him laugh out loud the letter only contained one sentence

Upon realising that I was sending you a letter with my eagle owl Antheia, Hedwig started complaining until I told her I would send a letter with her as well, also explaining that I needed her to make sure that Antheia, my eagle owl, made it through any wards around your house, I am hoping that both owls are there, if not send a reply and I will rewrite the letter and send it with Hedwig.

Harry now turned to the other owl which still stood on his desk holding out its letter, he quickly moved to remove the letter and then asked Hedwig if it would be okay for the other owl to rest here while he read the letter and then wrote a reply to Flora Hedwig gave a small hoot and a dignified bob of her head before moving over to the area that Harry had set up for her to roost so that she did not have to stay in her cage,the other owl followed. Harry sat down nervously as he wondered what Flora had written back, as he sat there holding the letter he thought about the reasons why he would be nervous, the main one being what if after all the letter writing she did not want to see him, thinking about it made him realise that he was being silly, as Flora had staked out Diagon Alley for a whole week that decided he opened the letter.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its associated characters.

Chapter 2

Meeting

Harry walked out the door of his Aunt and Uncles house and headed up the road toward the park, his Uncle had already left for work and being a Wednesday his Aunt Petunia had gone to visit one of the neighbours for their regular gossip session while Dudley had gone to a nearby mall with his friend Piers. As Harry approached the park he begun to worry that Flora wouldn't show up, or that both he and she wouldn't recognise each other as he stepped onto the grass at the park he realised that he was being ridiculous while he might not recognise her, Flora already knew what he looked like and would surely approach him, he began to look around trying to see if he could see her, while he walked to an empty park bench, he frowned as he sat thinking that it was strange that there was a free bench as the other couple of benches were already occupied and most parents sat on the benches while watching their children play. Harry begun to look around cautiously trying to not be to obvious, as he did he noticed a well dressed woman walking toward him or at least toward the bench he was sitting on, she walked as if she had every right to be there her brown hair was done up in an elegant hairstyle, Harry thought that his Aunt would be very jealous of this woman as she seemed to be everything that his Aunt aspired to be but would never be. The woman walked up to him and with a gentle smile introduced herself.

"Hi Harry, I'm Flora Hawkins, I am very excited to finally meet you," Said a voice that was quite aristocratic but still somehow quite warm, with a small amount of amusement in her voice she continued on "I see that you found our meeting place then."

"Erh, yeah I guess so," stuttered Harry "I just came to this bench because it was empty, but now I wonder why its empty."

"Well magic of course" Flora pronounced with a small chuckle, "though I am sure that you may have gathered that, you probably meant what type of magic, yes?"

Harry just nodded his head in answer.

"I used a notice me not charm directed at all non-magicals, I also cast a mufflaitio, this charm causes anyone outside the area to hear only a buzzing noise keeping our conversation just between us."

"Wow, that's a great idea." Harry said while thinking it was probably a good idea that no one would pay them any attention or be able to hear them if they passed close by. His expression darkened a little at the thought of how much trouble he would get into if anyone mentioned to his Aunt and Uncle that he was seen talking to such a well to do Lady, he would probably be punished for 'bothering' an obviously 'normal' person. Harry quickly fixed the look on his face so that Flora wouldn't notice as she sat down near him and they both began to ask and answer the many questions that were on their minds.

It was several hours later that both realised they were hungry, Harry watched in amazement as Flora reached into her small handbag and pulled out several wrapped sandwiches and a couple of glass bottles that had some unknown drink inside, he was quite happy to try this new drink which Flora called butterbeer. It was after finishing the food that Harry decided to invite Flora to see where he lived so that she could make sure that he had everything that he needed when going to Hogwarts, it would also allow him to ask some questions about the texts.

"Umm, would you be able to come over to make sure that I have everything that I need for Hogwarts, I feel like I must be missing things?" He asked hesitantly afraid of the answer.

"Of course, I am happy to help, lead on."

"Would it be possible to do that spell, that, ah, makes us, um, not noticeable? Please." He queried quietly while looking down, but also somehow looking around.

Flora looked at him a question on the tip of her tongue before thinking that maybe she could ask about it later, smiling at him " Yes I can, if that is what you want?"

"Yes, please it would just make things easier for me." Harry replied looking back up with a ghost of a smile on his lips, he watched eagerly as she pulled out her wand and with a few flicks of her wand and a muttered incantation they were ready to go.

Flora talked lightly to Harry of some of the antics his father had gotten into at Hogwarts, as they walked along the road towards Harry's house, while talking Flora kept an eye out for any wards, upon entering Privet Drive she could see two sets of wards, one looked fairly normal but the other set looked odd, as they got between the two sets she reached out and touching Harry's shoulder stopping him from continuing. He looked up at her with a concerned look, pointing to the normally warded house she asked "Who lives there?"

Turning his head to look Harry gave a small smile and replied "Arabella Figg, she sometimes looks after me when the Dursleys didn't want to take me somewhere."

"Hmmm, and that house is where you live right." As she turned and pointed to number four and the Dursley's home, Harry nodded, his eyes wide in wonder.

"How did you know? What made you point out those two houses?"

"Well," Flora hesitated as she considered what to say, " I can see the wards around those two houses, for a house to have wards then there must be someone who has magic living there or visiting regularly to keep the wards up. The house over there has just some basic wards, but the wards over where you live are definitely unusual."

"Oh, so does that mean Mrs Figg is a witch?"

"Not necessarily, she could have magical children or be a squib, either way she knows about magic, and the fact that she didn't say anything to you when it is obvious to everyone in the magical world who you are, well let's just say it is a little suspicious."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say in reply to that, but he did have to agree when he thought about it, turning back to the Dursley's they continued on, though Harry did begin to slow down as they neared the house. Flora decided to not question why he was slowing down, this gave her more time to study the puzzling array of wards that covered the house, she began to frown at some of the wards as they stepped into the front yard.

Harry interrupted her train of thought, "Are you sure that my Aunt or cousin won't notice us?"

Flora quickly reassured him, "Yes, Harry they will see us, but not think anything of it, they won't try to do anything different than they would if we weren't here, they also won't remember seeing us."

"Ok."

They both continued up the path to the door,Harry opened the door and automatically let Flora in first, smiling with a small nod she entered the house, as she passed the threshold there was a tingle as one of the wards checked her out, this was not something she had expected but let it pass, walking in she asked Harry to give her a quick tour of the house.

"Sure, through here is the kitchen then the lounge, laundry is over there and upstairs are the four bedrooms and the bathroom."

Flora looked around at the lounge room noticing that there was absolutely no sign that Harry lived here, she also noticed how clean the house was, if it wasn't for two of the couches having noticeable dips in them, Flora would have assumed that no one actually lived here, that was until she arrived upstairs, after a quick look into the other bedrooms before walking into Harry's room, the differences gave her a rather concerning idea of what Harry's life had been like. Harry began to mumble apologies about the state of his room, moving a few things so that his bed and desk chair were clear, so that they could both sit down somewhere and continue talking.

"Harry, I have to ask, but are you happy here?"

"Why do you ask? What makes you think I'm not happy here?"

"Lets see, there are no pictures of you in the house, your bedroom is the smallest and least maintained, you have barely mentioned your family and when you do, well you do not exactly talk about them fondly, you also seemed rather worried about their reactions to you being seen with me, though I am not sure whether it is because I am magical or something else."

Harry sighed, "You are right, I am not happy here, I have never been treated like a part of the family, any accidental magic that I did, I was punished for, normally by being locked in my cupboard without food for a couple of days, or with extra chores."

Harry looked away then continued. "Anything that Dudley did wrong I was punished for, I was punished for doing better than Dudley at school, they said I must have cheated as it was not possible that a freak like me could be smarter than their perfect Dudders, I cook most of their meals and only get a fraction of them to eat, I look after Petunia's garden, I keep the house clean, all this to pay my keep, all this so they can afford to give me Dudley's hand me downs, space in the cupboard under the stairs and some small fraction of the food that goes on the table. Yet for all that they can afford new cars every few years, Dudley ends up with about forty Birthday and Christmas presents each occasion, but I get nothing, but what other choice do I have, they are my only family."

"Oh Harry, you do have a choice, you have me, your mother and I became blood sisters, her blood runs in my veins, just like my blood ran through hers, I would gladly take you in." As Flora finished her sentence there was a rush of magic as the wards reacted and resettled with Flora as the anchor, she could feel that the wards while now anchored to her they currently had no solid building to surround and would probably need the rest of the holiday period to firm up. Looking around the room before settling on Harry, her path set she gently told him. "Pack your stuff, all of it, you are coming to live with me."

AN: I hope people are enjoying this so far, hopefully there are not to many mistakes as this is my first fanfic and I am still trying to learn how to use fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home

I would just like to apologise for the long wait between chapters I had writers block, sorry.

Harry Potter and its associated characters are not mine in any way.

Chapter 3

A New Home

Harry stared, stunned, no one had ever said that they wanted him, he found it hard to believe, the problem being that throughout his whole life he had always been told that no one wanted him, he was a freak and nobody would want a freak in their house, with tears in his eyes he asked.

"Are you sure? Do you mean just for the rest of summer?"

"Yes, I am sure I have no problem with you moving in with me and no, I don't mean just for the summer, but until you are at least an adult. And don't worry about your Aunt and Uncle, I will sort everything out legally with them, so that they will no longer have any say in your life and neither will anybody else."

"Really? Well, um, that would be great."

"So lets pack, is everything you own in this room." Harry nods. "But not everything in this room is yours correct?" Harry nods again. "Well that means we will have to pack by hand and not by magic, magic would have been quicker, but you also shouldn't get used to using magic for everything, it makes you lazy and dependant on it, just because you can use it doesn't mean you should. So let's start, first I will expand the inside of your backpack, then we can sort through everything in the room for what you will need and want to take with you the rest we can leave, ok?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds great."

An hour later, the two of them had finished sorting through everything and had it all packed away in Harry's backpack, it would have been a more impressive feat if there were more things that Harry wanted to take, he was going to take more of his clothes, but Flora had convinced him that she was more than fine with buying him new clothes that actually fit, the argument that she used to win was that as his soon to be guardian, she was responsible for his welfare and that included ensuring that he wore suitable clothes. Once finished she told Harry to send Hedwig to what would be their new home as the mode of transport they would be taking was not really suitable for owls.

"Now, will your relatives notice if they don't see you for the next few days?"

"Ugh, no, I don't think so, they haven't paid any attention to me since Hagrid came to get me and gave Dudley a pigs tail." Harry responded thinking back over the last week.

"Hagrid did what? No, don't say it, that does sound like Hagrid, did he it least fix the tail?"

"Noo, should he have?"

"Yes, someone showing up at a normal surgery to get a pigs tail removed when there is no evidence of that person having one previously, well that could break the statute of secrecy, I will have to remove the tail and change their memories of the event, try to make it a little less intimidating. If I don't and someone finds out about it then Hagrid could get into some serious trouble."

"Oh, I definitely don't want Hagrid to get into any trouble, but I, I doubt they will let you get close enough to them, to fix the problem."

"Let me deal with them, I should be able to fix everything without them even seeing me. You wait here while I go and fix everything and then we can leave. Ok?"

Harry thought a little bit then nodded his head before sitting down on his bed and watching Flora cast a couple of spells over herself before turning and leaving his room, ten minutes later Flora had returned.

"There, all fixed, I made them think, that the tail had disappeared by the next morning, making it seem like the magic couldn't hold, which makes it appear a little less dangerous as it is not permanent. Right, grab the bag, we need to walk down the street a little ways before I can side-along apperate you, to our new home, lets go."

As they left the room Harry asked in confusion "What's side-along apperate?"

Flora smiled and tilting her head down the stairs replied "I will answer as we walk. Right so apparition as it is called, is one of four main ways a magical person has of getting around, the others are flying on a broomstick, portkey, loosely described as a magical charm that spins you to your destination and what we call flooing, this is when you use a special powder in a fireplace connected to the floo network, you call out the name of the fireplace you want to go and it sends you spinning down the network to your stop, its a little bit messy but a popular one for families. Now as for apparition, when you apperate it feels like being squeezed through a small tube and when you take someone with you, you take them side along, most magicals use this mode of transport but only after they have gotten a license and normally they don't take anyone with them. Now this won't be pleasant but it will be easier if you relax and trust me, I need you to take my hand and don't let go, ready?"

Harry clutched his bag tighter before grabbing a hold of Flora's hand and nodding his head, so with a slight twist they were gone from Privet Dr.

* * *

Harry thought that saying that apparition was not pleasant was an understatement, it was absolutely horrible, it did indeed feel like someone had squeezed him through a narrow tube stretching him and pulling him to his new home, as his feet hit the ground his hands and knees soon followed, he was then left trying not to heave up his lunch. After a couple of minutes, his stomach settled enough that he could finally stand up and take stock of where he was. About two meters in front of the two magicals ran an old stone wall, in the middle of the wall a wooden gate sat slightly ajar with a brick path running through it towards a lovely little cottage, Harry could see what looked like quite a large garden out the back, in the front yard there were what looked like several rose bushes as well as many other flowering plants, the whole image was rather picturesque and Harry thought really very homey.

"Welcome to the Garden Coop, your new home."

All Harry could think was, that it was so different from Privet Dr where everything was the same and anything different was frowned upon, this place, this home, it felt warm and welcoming, it even smelt different more earthy, no petrol fumes or the smell of disinfectant that his Aunt always used. As Harry was musing about all the differences, a sudden cry from above had him turning in fright towards Flora, seeing her calmly looking up, had Harry calming down and also searching the sky for the source of the noise, there circling above the two people standing in the clearing before the house, was a hawk, it seemed to Harry that as soon as he sighted the bird that it was swooping down towards them, he watched as Flora put out her arm and the hawk backwinged to land gently on her wrist, as he looked closer he could see that several wing feathers on each side had bright blue tips, Harry didn't think he had ever heard of any hawks that had blue spots before.

As if Flora could hear what he was thinking she spoke "This is Gianna a Blue Spotted Hawk, the Blue Spotted Hawk is a rare species of magical hawk, it is somehow invisible to non-magicals, but still suffers from loss of habitat" Flora gestured around "here and in the property next to this are several breeding pairs, due to both properties being owned by magicals and being hidden from the non magical world, both still have large tracts of natural forests and several large fields that attract and breed the small animals they prey on."

"Wow, I didn't know that there were magical versions of ordinary animals, are there any other normal animals that have a magical version?

"Oh yes, there are several, you are supposed to learn about them at Hogwarts, there is a class offered as an elective from third year called Care of Magical Creatures, or COMC, if you want I can teach you all about the animals over summer breaks that way you can take one of the other elective subjects but you can still take the COMC OWL."

"Owl?" Interrupted Harry

"Yes, O, W, L stands for Ordinary Wizardry Levels, they are a set of exams held at the end of fifth year, if your marks from the exams aren't good enough you won't be able to continue on to NEWT classes in that subject. NEWTs or Nastily Exhausting Wizardry Tests are held at the end of your seventh year and the results from them will help determine what jobs are available to you after school."

"Huh, that's pretty similar to the non magical world and it makes sense."

"Come on let's go inside and get you settled." Flora then gave a throwing motion and the hawk on her wrist flew off across the open field before swooping up into a tree on the edge of the clearing, once out of sight Flora led Harry toward the cottage.

* * *

Harry sat at the small table in the dining room eating breakfast two days after arriving at Aunt Flora's, as she insisted on being called, he thought about all the changes and didn't think that he could be any happier than he currently was, he had his own generously sized bedroom with a comfortable bed, a desk that had what looked like lots of small draws but each draw was bigger on the inside, there was a perch for Hedwig and a window that was open but charmed to not let in any weather or bugs but through which Hedwig could come and go at any time. Harry was also encouraged to eat at least three good sized meals each day and Aunt Flora had been teaching him more about the magical world, including stories about his parents, the only problem he currently had was that Aunt Flora had invited a healer to come see him today, as he hadn't been to see any doctors while living with the Dursley's he was a little nervous about what the healer would find, his nerves must have been visible to his new Aunt as she interrupted his musings with a soft voice.

"Harry, don't worry about the healer, we will deal with any problems she finds, she has also sworn to be discreet, once this is done, I can finish getting full custody of you in both the magical and non magical worlds, allowing us to truly be family."

"I know, it's just, I keep waiting for something to go bad, because that's all I have ever known, until I received my Hogwarts letter, anything good that happened was always followed by something bad." Harry finished off quietly looking down with a frown on his face, as he remembered his life from before, he was startled to feel a hand gently grip his chin and lift his face till his green eyes met the blue eyes of his Aunts.

"Harry I cannot promise that you will never have anything bad happen to you, but I can promise that I will do my best to be there for you, OK?"

Harry was looking her straight in the eyes as she said this and could tell that she meant every word, he felt his chest loosen as many of his fears were put to rest by her words, he nodded to show his answer as he didn't think he could speak as his throat felt tight with emotion. After his nod he felt his Aunt wrap him in a gentle hug, it took a lot of effort to not flinch away from the physical contact, as he was still trying to get used to being touched without any pain, he knew that Aunt Flora knew that he would still have negative reactions to any physical touch for some time, as years of pain cannot be wiped out over just a few days, and while he might know intellectually that she wouldn't hurt him, his body's reactions had become instinctive.

As she pulled away from the hug she glanced toward the time telling clock on the wall and seeing the time stood tall and gestured for Harry to follow her into the lounge.

"Come Harry, your healer will be arriving by Floo, it is one of the ways in which magicals travel, I mentioned it to you when we left the Dursley's, this way of travel uses fire and a special powder, called surprisingly enough, Floo powder, now you can't just use any fire, it has to be a fire that is connected through the network that the ministry maintains, many households have a registered Floo address." With a wry grin she continued on, "Travel by Floo is a bit dizzying, as you basically get spun through the network until you get to your destination and step out covered in soot."

As she finished speaking the fire turned a brilliant green colour and out stepped a young woman with golden hair done up in a bun, her robes were a lovely shade of green but seemed to somehow be rather practical, her overall appearance came across as very professional, except for the fact that she was covered in a light dusting of soot, which she quickly removed with a small wave of her wand.

"Good morning Flora, good morning young man, now why did I have to make a special home visit instead of you just coming in to the clinic as you usually do or is this young man to be my patient?"

All this was said in a gentle voice with a smile on her lips, making Harry believe that she really didn't care that the appointment was here instead of the clinic and that her and his new Aunt got along quite well, realising this Harry soon began to relax especially as his Aunts response backed up his thoughts.

"Welcome Healer Grant." Was Flora's formal response before she moved forward to give her friend a brief hug. "How are you today? I hope you don't mind, but I thought it better if Harry here, was not seen going into St Mungo's. I can just see the problems if the Prophet were to get hold of that information."

"Hhmm, yes I can see where that could be a problem" she muttered as she looked him over, before stating clearly "well then let's get on with this, I will just get you to lay down over on the sofa, over there and we'll get started."

Harry moved over to the sofa curious at what was going to happen, he quickly sat down before swiveling around and laying down with his head at one end of the couch and his feet touching the other end.

"Very good, are you comfortable?" Sounded Healer Grants voice from beside him Harry just nodded his head a little to indicate that he was as comfortable as he was going to get since his nerves still had him feeling a bit uptight.

"Okay, now what I am going to do is set up a parchment and quill that is already bespelled to write down the results that I get from the diagnostic spells that I will be using, now there shouldn't be any poking or prodding or any pain, okay?" Harry just nodded his head slightly as his stomach started to unknot as more of his nerves left him, he was unsure whether he wanted to watch what was going on, as it was more magic that he hadn't seen before, or to just close his eyes and try to relax until it was all over.


End file.
